Through Jackie's Eyes
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: This is some of the things that I imagine Jackie has to go through since Rose started traveling with the Doctor. While Rose and Ten pop up later it's mostly centered around Amy, Rory, Eleven, and, of course, Jackie. I adore River however she can be seen as the bad guy in this so don't like don't read. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. I don't own the characters just the fic idea.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Please don't kill me. Reunited at Last was not forgotten. I transferred schools and so much stuff started happening in my life. I promise to update it soon. I moved into a house out of my crummy apartment, so all my notebooks with my fics are in a box somewhere. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this story though. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Angel**

* * *

 **Through Jackie's Eyes**

Rory and Amy walked down the roads of London discussing their most recent adventure that they'd had with the Doctor. As they walked back to the TARDIS they noticed a woman who looked to be in her mid 40's yelling at the Doctor whose face was red.

"I'm serious! You don't tell me how long it's been for you, my daughter is no where in sight, and your face has changed! For all I know she could be dead and you escaped because you, what did Rose call it, regenerated!" the woman hollered.

The Doctor looked at her in offense before shouting back at her, "Jackie I would have told you if she died! I love her and would have told you immediately if something had happened. It's been 60 years for me!" he shouted.

Rory and Amy shared a look of shock at the Doctor's tone. Never had he shouted like that and sounded sorry at the same time, normally if he was mad he used a low voice which scared anyone who was sane. This woman however must not have been because she didn't even flinch at the Doctor's tone. She looked at him and pulled him into a hug as the tears began fall from his face.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as she and Rory walked up to the pair. The Doctor wiped off his face and turned to them with a false smile, "Hello Ponds!" he said in false cheer. Amy stared at him for a moment before looking at the older woman behind him questioningly.

"Jackie this is Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams, but I call them the Ponds. Ponds this is Jackie Tyler!" the Doctor said and gave Jackie a small smile. Jackie smiled and shook their hands.

"Doctor you and your friends should come back to the flat with me to have tea." Jackie suggested. The Doctor nodded in agreement, "TARDIS?" he questioned. Jackie sighed, but nodded in agreement as she walked inside the box. Amy and Rory followed the two inside 9 confusion of what was going on.

"Powell Estate here we come!" the Doctor smiled before flipping a switch and moving around the console.

* * *

As the Doctor and Jackie walked out of the TARDIS she began telling him about the last thing she'd heard from Rose and their Doctor.

"Last she told me they had met a woman named Sarah Jane who had traveled with you, mind you Rose wasn't very happy about you not telling her about the fact you travelled with other people. They have Mickey with them now and Rose said that yourself is avoiding her." Jackie told him as he nodded, knowing that they'd be meeting Madame de Pompadour soon.

"Doctor where exactly are we?" Rory asked as they stopped on what must have been Jackie's floor. The Doctor stopped and turned to him with a smile, "The Powell Estates." he replied before turning back towards Jackie who was a bit ahead.

"Doctor why are we here? Can't we just have tea in the TARDIS?"Amy asked as the followed behind. The Doctor looked up and saw Jackie at the door to the flat and nodded telling her they'd be in, in a minute.

"This place is very important to me. I had a companion named Rose and this is where she grew up before she travelled with me, this also became sort of a second home for me, after the TARDIS of course. We aren't having tea on the TARDIS because I've missed this place." the Doctor said before crossing the hallway and walking through the door Jackie went through.

Amy and Rory shared a glance before shrugging and following after him, a bit too curious about the Doctor's past to question anything else. As they walked through the door the Doctor was shrugging off his jacket and noticed a leather one on the rack. The two heard him mutter something about him knowing that he'd left it somewhere, but shrugged it off and continued into the small flat behind him. The Doctor walked through a door into what was obviously the kitchen, and come back out with a small jar.

"Doctor you put that back right now. Come help me with this tray." Jackie called from the kitchen. The Doctor pouted as he walked back into the kitchen before coming out with tray of cups and sugar cubes. Rory and Amy watched the scene in amazement. The Doctor had never listened to them when he had been told to put some food item awy. Even River couldn't get him to listen to her. Jackie walked out of the kitchen as they waited for the water to boil and arched an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked in wonder. Jackie raised her eyebrow higher and looked to Rory for an explanation. "Amy and I were wondering how you got the Doctor to listen to you. He never listens to us, especially when it comes to putting back food." he explained.

Jackie snorted and looked at the Doctor as if to say 'Really?' to which he shrugged. "He knows to listen to his mother-in-law. That's for sure." Jackie answered with a laugh. The Doctor ducked his head as his face grew red with embarrassment.

"Mother-in-law?" Amy ground out between clenched teeth. The Doctor nodded with a happy smile and his eyes were distant as if replaying a memory.

"Oh yes, Rose and I got married a few times on some different planets. About 25 if I remember correctly of course only a few of those were on accident, not that I'd tell her that." The Doctor rambled.

"Doctor what about River?" Rory asked. The Doctor grew pale and froze in mid-sentence. His eyes snapped to Rory's as if pleading him to not broach the subject, but Jackie had heard and the Doctor knew it wouldn't be dropped.

"Whose River?" Jackie asked curiously. Amy looked at Jackie while the Doctor gave Rory a look as if saying that he no trusted the man. Amy looked all too pleased with the question.

"She mine and Rory's daughter and the Doctor's wife." Amy said angrily as she glared at the Doctor. _Slap!_ Rory looked over at the Doctor who was holding his, now red, face. Rory was in shock at this the only person that had ever slapped the Doctor had been River and it was only because of what his future self did. Rory had expected the Doctor to be angry with Jackie, but he only looked at her in shock.

"I had no choice, she was holding the universe hostage. She refused to let what needed to happen, happen." The Doctor shouted. The person above stomped at their floor to try and get Jackie and the Doctor to be quiet, but the two merely shouted at them to shut up. The Doctor looked at Jackie with guilty eyes, as if pleading for her to understand. Amy however was livid. \

"How could you do that to her. To River, my daughter!" Amy shouted. The Doctor's face grew cold and he turned to her with a harsh glare that Jackie was sure could have knocked the girl dead if looks could kill.

"To River? I hadn't even known River yet! When I had to marry her, I was betraying Rose. Do you have any idea what that felt like to me. Knowingly betraying my wife! I was betraying Rose by marrying River, not the other way around!" he shouted. Jackie slowly put a hand on his shoulder and as he turned to her they all waited with baited breath for him to yell at her as well. Instead he merely crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

"I lost her Jackie! I lost her and it hurts! I don't know what to do." Jackie hugged him and a few tears rolled down her cheek as she weeped with him. As soon as the sobs had subsided the Doctor stood up and faced Amy and Rory with red eyes.

"Ponds please go back to the TARDIS. I need to speak with Jackie." he said before going to the kitchen with the tray. Rory nodded to Jackie and pulled Amy out of the flat with him.

Jackie turned to the kitchen door where the Doctor was coming out with a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something onto the piece of paper. "Doctor, what happened?" Jackie asked as she walked over to the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up and handed her the piece of paper and the pen. "Give this to him next time you see them. Give it to him as he's leaving." the Doctor said softly before turning and walking out the door. Jackie looked down at the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. The door clicked shut announcing that he was gone.

On the piece of paper in swirling handwriting it read, ' Tell her how you feel time is almost up. ~11'. As Jackie set the piece of paper on the table the phone rang and she walked over to the kitchen to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I think I'm gonna do one more chapter then this story is gonna be done.**

 ***1 Week Later***

"Mum we're here!" Rose called as she entered the empty flat. The Doctor walked in behind her and headed to the kitchen before coming out and looking at her.

"She's not in the kitchen." he told her before grabbing a piece of paper to let her know they had stopped by. Next to it was a small folded piece of paper that read 'Doctor' on it. Curious he grabbed the paper.

"Doctor don't touch that." Jackie yelled as she left her room, causing him and Rose to jump, before running over and snatching the paper from him. He looked at her in confusion before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Jackie it has my name on it I think I should be able to read it." the Doctor said in an aggravated tone. Jackie put a hand on her hip and lifted an eyebrow causing him to sigh in defeat. Jackie set the paper down and smiled.

"Now then everything okay?" She asked as Rose walked over to hug her in greeting. The Doctor nodded and Rose launched into an explanation about what had taken place and a few past adventures. The two women walked over to the couch to sit down. The Doctor walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on so that they could have tea. Jackie looked over at the door before turning back to her daughter.

"Mum. What's wrong? Why can't the Doctor read that note? Who's it from?" Rose asked her in a quiet voice. Jackie sighed and turned to Rose with a smile.

"The Doctor's future self was here last week. The notes from him. He told me not to give it to him till you two are leaving." Jackie whispered. The sound of a glass shattering made the two jump and turn to the kitchen door. Rose got up and ran over to the door while Jackie followed.

"Doctor, what happened. We heard glass." Rose asked, but the Doctor was silent and stared at Jackie in shock and bewilderment. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand which had a cut on it from the glass and had a small stream of blood trickling down his arm.

"How could you not tell me he was here? What happened? Why was he here?" the Doctor questioned while Rose cleaned off his hand. Jackie looked down at her own hands before taking a deep breath and looking back at him.

"He didn't mean to be here. I saw him at the shops downtown, I was going to get some more tea. I saw him and that box of yours. I yelled at him a bit cause he wouldn't tell me anything. He came back to the flat with his companions and we attempted to have tea, but one of his companions got mad about something they were discussing and started yelling. He had them leave before he wrote the note to you. He told me not to give it to you till you two were leaving and then he left. I heard that box of yours taking off.

Rose grabbed a towel off the counter and pressed it to the Doctor's cut. He winced in response to the pressure and turned to look at Rose.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't cut your hand with a piece of glass." Rose chided when the Doctor proceeded to glare at her. Rose continued to clean his cuts while he turned to Jackie for an explanation.

Jackie let out a sigh before explaining, "It was last week. I was out getting some more of that tea that I like and I saw that box of his. I figured maybe you two had come here for some groceries, 'Cause Rose I remember you were complaining about how Earth was the only place you two could find milk. Then I wasn't sure which point of you it was 'cause Rose said that you two just choose random points. So I get there and there's this guy standing there and I figured you picked up a new friend. Well he saw me and looked like he was gonna go a runnin. I asked him who he was and why he was waiting in that spot so then of course I got into an argument with him. Then these 2 people around Mickey's age come barrelin over asking what's goin on. Finally he cracked answered my question and then we were here. I had made some tea for them then he tried to take some jam and I yelled at him to put it back and help me. He listened and the two were bugged about it. Told 'em he was smart 'cause he knows to listen to his mother-in-law. They threw a fit, and then they started yellin at him about something. Finally he told 'em off had them go back to that box and then he wrote the note and left. That was that. Said I shouldn't give it to you till you're leaving. Which I can understand."

Rose and the Doctor were quiet for a minute, as Rose finished cleaning the Doctor's hand. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his free hand over his face before turning to Rose. She ignored him and got up and left before returning with some bandages.

"Rose? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet sweetheart." Jackie asked as Rose looked down at her hands which were still holding the Doctor's injured and now bandaged one. Rose shook her head and stood up.

"I'm fine mum. I just, I guess I wasn't there." Rose said sullenly and looked down at the floor. The Doctor stood up and grabbed her hands in his own and pulling her to him to embrace her. Rose sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Rose he said it had been 60 years for him. And even with him telling me that I think it had been longer for him than that." Jackie said as means of comfort, but it instead caused Rose to burrow herself deeper into the Doctor's arms. Jackie sighed to herself and grabbed the note off the counter.

"You two should go read this, sort things out." Jackie said as she handed the note to the Doctor who nodded and dropped one of Rose's hands to grab it. Rose looked at her mom and gave her a watery smile.

"We'll see you later mom. I'll call you later." Rose said as she and the Doctor turned to the door. The Doctor smiled at her and lead her out of the flat and grabbed his jacket and set it around her shoulders. Rose smiled in response and the two walked out of the flat with the note in the Doctor's hand.

' _Tell her how you feel time is almost up. ~11'_

 **AN: I hope you liked it. One more chapter then this story is over. I hope to be posting the next chapter to** _ **Have You Ever**_ **seeing as I didn't write it down in my notebook which is still in a box somewhere. I really should be unpacking but this is much more fun. Anyway. Tell me what you think. Love to you all!**

 **-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You might be a bit confused in this chapter, but it is all explained. If you are still confused by it feel free to let me know in your review.**

As Jackie walked down the hallway to her flat she heard the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and then the sound of faint laughter. She smiled to herself before heading to the flat to wait for the two to make their way up to the flat.

As she entered the flat and put down the bag of groceries a young boy with sandy brown hair came running out of Rose's old room.

"Mummy!" he cried when he spotted Jackie and ran straight her, a few moments Pete came out of the room and kissed Jackie on the cheek before moving to put away the groceries for his wife.

The front door swung open and in walked Rose, the Doctor, and a young girl with curly blonde hair. Rose smiled at her mother as her brother raced over to her.

"Hi Rose, hi Doctor, hi Melony, hi baby." he said to the three new arrivals and Rose's barely noticeable baby bump. Rose laughed and put a hand around the boy.

"Hi Tony." she responded before making her way over to one of the kitchen chairs. The Doctor smiled at her as he picked up their daughter, Melony, and walked over to her. Melony giggled as her father set her on his hip and then proceeded to mess with his bowtie and then after untying it moved onto the fez he had on his head and placed it upon her own. Jackie laughed as she looked at her family around her. She still couldn't believe how much time had passed. Her Rose was already starting her own family.

"Rose do you want to tell them the big news that we discovered?" the Doctor asked as he fixed his bowtie, Rose looked at him and nodded in response before getting herself up and turning to address her family.

"The Doctor and I were doing the routine check-up for me considering my last pregnancy had been a bit difficult and we found out that my DNA has changed. It's nothing major, but it is enough to where I'm as the Doctor put it human-plus. Specifically human-plus timelord. Or more importantly the regenerating part. We don't know if I will change completely, but we know that I'll definitely heal faster though. This also means that I will live longer than a normal human and possibly as long as the Doctor will." Rose said with a smile on her face before turning to the Doctor who also wore a smile and then walked over to her and put and hand on her waist.

"We also found out that we're expecting twins." the Doctor added before kissing Rose on the lips with a small smile. Jackie smiled and got up to go congratulate her daughter. Everything turned out better. Sure Canary Wharf had still happened, but when Rose finally found a way back to this universe the entire family had agreed to moved back to this universe just so neither Rose or Tony would lose family. None of them regretted it. Jackie looked around her and couldn't help, but be glad that things had turned out alright.

' _Tell her how you feel time is almost up. ~11'_

' _Don't worry, I did. ~10'_

 **AN: Confused? I sure hope not. I hope you all enjoyed this quick story. Love to all!**

 **-Angel**


	4. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
